AS-OceanFloor
__TOC__ Map description A battle taking place at the deepest of a sea. The attackers start in a Submarine, where they can collect SCUBA Gears in order to be able to breath underwater enough in order to reach the substation. The substation is divided into five areas; three of them hold the objectives, while two of them hold the entrances to the base: The East entrance, the Large docking area is the bigger pool of the two, while the West entrance, the Small docking area, is the ramp one, and both Entrances (plus the Central area) have two levels each. The Southwest Chamber is called Command centre and holds the Terminal 1, first of the four objective. The Middle area holds in both sides of its wall Terminals 2 and 3. Terminal 4, meanwhile, is located in a passage south of the East entrance. The south entrance to the Middle area has a chamber, the Elevator shaft, holding the eponymous elevator to a ledge with several goodies. This map is almost unique, in the sense that the target is located underwater and the objectives can be completed in any order. The station is a bit mazy, and automatic cannons make it dangerous for you to explore the enemy base, if you feel you are lost. Objectives Weapons and pickups Weapons PC= |-|PS2= Pickups PC= |-|PS2= Turrets PC= |-|PS2= Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Once you've grabbed the SCUBA gear, you have two options for attacking the station below. There is an opening at Terminal 4 and another one at the opposite side, near Terminal 1. The defenders will tend to hang around these entrances, rather than camping at the Terminals, so if you can sneak past them you'll have an easy run at all four objectives at once. Both Terminal 1 and Terminal 4 can be hit by ripper-shots or by throwing grenades from or next to the water entrances, though 4 is a bit easier. If you're attacking through the Terminal 4 water entrance, try hammer-jumping up to the top platform as soon as you emerge from the water - you can fire rockets down the stairs to hit Terminal 4, then run to the remaining Terminals while the Terminal 4 defenders chase you. Terminal 1 is the most difficult of the four objectives to take down, as it's nestled in a corner between two long corridors. Try sending some ripper blades down either of the corridors to hit the Terminal without approaching it. As with your own defense, the bots will go to whichever remaining Terminal is nearest. This means that you'll find it much easier to attack the base through the Terminal 1 pool if you've already gotten rid of Terminal 1. One good way to defend this base is to swim around in the water, picking the swimming attackers off with your minigun before they even reach the station. Another way is just to camp with a shock at the Terminal 1 pool - the attackers will virtually always appear at the exact same spot in the water, and taking them out should be simple. If the attackers do manage to take out some of the Terminals, your team-mates will default to defending the remaining ones by camping at them (mostly). You should stay by either one of the pools to catch the attackers before they reach your team-mates - the Terminals are very easy to destroy if all the defenders just sit right next to them. Intercept the attackers long before they reach their objectives. Playstation 2 This is probably the most difficult level in the game so you should know how to handle yourself by now. Grab the rocket launcher and the pulse gun and then jump into the water. There are two pools that you can come out of. Both of them are guarded by some sentry guns mounted on the ceiling. If you come out of the pool that is by some boxes, and a ramp right under the sentry gun then run up the ramp and shoot the enemies that will probably be guarding the computer console. Fire rockets into it until a message comes up saying that the console was destroyed. Run down the ramp again and enter the door behind the ramp there are two consoles on either side of this room, as you go by each one fire a rocket at it to destroy it. The last console is by the second pool of water so quickly go out the door on the other side of the circular room and run past the sentry gun, it is on the wall by the ramp, destroy it and the match will end. On defense, stay on the upper level by the first pool of water, as the enemy comes out shoot them and eliminate them swiftly, but sometimes they will all come out at once and then one of them slips through and gets into the circular room with consoles two and three, so jump down and follow them. Once they're gone, get back to your post atop the level and do the same until the time runs out. The computer will come out of the first pool about 95% of the time so you don't really need to defend the second pool. Tips and tricks Offense * An immediate attack on terminal 1 may catch the defense off guard, since the other three terminals are much easier to destroy. Splitting up between the two entrances is a solid strategy, although sending the entire team through one entrance may pay off in a big way, also. To attack terminal 1, go via the shield belt route. It is often more lightly defended. * Despite the order of the terminals, you might want to finish easy things first, which means blowing up Terminal 4 first and 2-3 later. * You might want to take a look at the Elevator Shaft area. It's not a good defense point, as most of the action takes place outside of its poor field of view, but its rewards are worth the effort and can give you a good advantage. * Attacking Terminals 2-3 can be easily done from the ledge overlooking the area. Defense * While defending, Terminal 1 is the best place for camping, even with the whole team. The Shock Rifle is readily available to blast away any intruder, which can be spotted from a distance. * Defending terminal 4 is a possibility, albeit a tenuous one. Guarding it, then falling back to terminal 1, is probably your best bet. Terminal 1 has body armor beside it, and the shield belt room is just down the hallway. Most attackers come from the left-hand hallway, if you are facing terminal 1. Trivia * The retail version of the game features Black Legion as the rival team. * There used to be a bug where attackers could destroy Terminal 1 by swimming up to the exterior wall and shooting a pulse beam through it to hit the Terminal inside. This is an illegal exploit online, and was later removed. It might still work offline, though, in unpatched games. * There's a BioRifle ammo, but the weapon isn't present in the map. It appeared in the earliest betas, but apparently got cut due to being too potent of a weapon for the map. * The beta version has a hidden level entry text: "Go Get Them!!". It later got changed to "Control the underwater base!" in the retail version. Gallery External links and references See also